<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little lamb amidst the wolves by suffering_from_feels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367532">Little lamb amidst the wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffering_from_feels/pseuds/suffering_from_feels'>suffering_from_feels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffering_from_feels/pseuds/suffering_from_feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get teleported into the Land of Vampires. Seven brothers reside with you, but will they be able to control their lusting for your blood? Or will they succumb to their primal needs and tear you apart? ...Would you say no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), idk, maybe, maybe side characters/ main character too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little lamb amidst the wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will make this much more organized later, but for now, have a messy first chapter haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Descent to hell was surprisingly...calm. Just a blink and you're there. The madness started after. As expected of any sane person, I freaked out, spouting questions of where I was and who these unfairly attractive men were. An auburn-headed man laughed lightly. </p><p>"If you would let us talk, MC, you would hear that I am Diavolo, Prince of the Vampires. The man beside me is Lucifer, my right-hand man."</p><p>Cold red eyes stared back at me. There were no ill intents in them, but malice was still radiated. It sent the butterflies in my stomach into a flurry. </p><p>Diavolo explained that I was to be an exchange student in the Land of Vampires, something about trying to improve relations between the two worlds. But how can two worlds in such harsh contrast ever unite? A predator cannot shake hands with his prey, and prey cannot smile with her predator. I did not voice this, in fear of what might happen if I did oppose this program Diavolo was so enthusiastic about. The auras gleaming off these creatures were something my human senses could not comprehend, but instinct could. And it told me to run. </p><p>Swallowing all my dread, I nodded as they welcomed me into their land of terror. What would happen to my family though? Would I be able to contact them? Would they file a missing persons report in 48 hours? Or would some vampire magic entirely erase my existence from everyone's minds? Would I be...forgotten? I would need to ask Lucifer later. If I could muster up the courage. </p><p>Currently, I was stuck with Mammon, the second eldest of the Vampire brothers, as I heard. He kept going on about how unfair it was that he had to look after a piece of meat waiting to be sucked dry, and how lucky this piece of meat had to be to have the Great Mammon looking after them. Amazing, my life depended on this narcissistic douchebag who would probably sell me for a toffee. </p><p>He showed me to my room, hopefully my sanctuary in this godforsaken place. I was scared out of my mind, suddenly thrown into a pack of hungry animals who would have loved to drain me dry if not for the orders of their leader. Who knows how much self-control they had, and if my so-called guardian would bother to protect me if they didn't. </p><p>The fading light of dusk illuminated my tear-stained cheeks. My battle for survival begun now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>